El bibliotecario (título temporal)
by Hotday productions
Summary: Naruto se encuentra con alguien que no lo desprecia y le da un cobijo bajo una tormenta.
1. Chapter 1

La mujer, la biblioteca y el zorro

La mujer de la biblioteca, que era la nueva bibliotecaria que la anterior bibliotecaria le dejo esta biblioteca por su avanzada edad.

Ella era una amante de la lectura, pero no solamente tenía la obligación de que la gente pudiese llegar a la biblioteca y llenarse de sabiduría o quitarse las dudas en sus mentes.

Ella tenía otra obligación mucho más importante.

Ella vestía un kimono beige que resaltaba bien su cuerpo pero no llegando a lo erótico; sandalias negras; ojos marrones; su cabello era de color rubio parecido como la de una flor; y además de poseer un collar con forma de cruz pero invertida.

Ella estaban sentada en la recepción justo al lado de la entrada leyendo un libro de "Técnicas avanzadas Ninjas". Aunque este libro solo lo podían leer los ninjas de rango Chunin de alto rango o Jonin, pero ella tenía su derecho ya que también era un ninja.

Y si ella quería ser presumida, una muy poderosa.

Su mente estaba concentrado en leer el libro, pero una parte estaba un poco desviada por las palabras de la antigua bibliotecaria. Le dijo no que dejase entrar al niño demonio.

Ella no pudo defender al jovencito que desconocía, pero tampoco quería hablar y tener problemas, su deber es ser una vigilante y no una justiciera, pero si podía serse sincera a sí misma quería darle una bofetada de los mil demonios. Era un niño pequeño-o por lo menos pensaba eso-y darle ese sobrenombre tan maléfico le hacía hervir la sangre.

Aunque en su Nación no había niños tan "Malvados", si había algún que otro bromista. Como esa maldita gata.

Antes de seguir sus pensamientos, un poderoso trueno la asusto. Vio hacia la ventana y vio que la lluvia ya tenía tiempo, pero había empeorado hasta tal punto de parecer que el cielo se estuviese cayendo.

La atención de la mujer se movió hacia la puerta, que se estaba abriendo par en par. Posiblemente para protegerse de la lluvia.

Cuando miro quien era el refugiado, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa. La antigua bibliotecaria le dijo cómo era el "Niño demonio". Cabello rubio; ojos azules; y marcas en sus cachetes como de un zorro. Y este era el jovencito de piel ligeramente bronceada aunque pálida y temblando por el frio; su ropa era algo horrendo, su camisa estaba completamente desgarrada, solo dejando la parte del torso pero no lo cubría del todo; y sus pantalones estaban desgarrados, mostrando que habían heridas y sangre seca en sus piernas como en sus brazos y se veía un ligero moretón en su cachete.

Cuando entro y después cerrar la puerta, se abrazó consigo mismo mientras seguía temblando. Pero lo curioso era su mirada que miraba por todas partes, esperando a alguien.

\- Buenas – le dijo y el jovencito casi salto del susto y giró su mirada rápidamente para ver a la mujer.

Pero la mirada, antes sonriente y preocupada, se llenó más de preocupación.

La mirada del jovencito decayó y bajo la mirada – Y-Ya me voy – ante de que el niño se girase y saliese, la mujer hablo.

\- Espera – el niño se detuvo - ¿Por qué te vas?

El niño giro y vio a la señorita y se vio asombrado, pero después apartó la mirada – L-La antigua me echaba y m-me golpeaba al tener una oportunidad – al decir esas palabras, la mirada de sorpresa cambió a una bastante enojada.

" _¡¿Qué esa bruja hizo QUÉ?!"_ grito mentalmente ante tal revelación. Si antes le daba una mala espina por su personalidad, por su energía y por las palabras que le dijo acerca del niño-que estaba al frente de ella-, ahora quería ir hacia su casa y darle muchas maldiciones y prejuicios en su vida solo por coraje.

Ella inhalo y exhalo de manera calmada y repetida, calmándose aunque sea un poco, ya que el niño estaba temblando al sentir el instinto asesino que ella emanaba.

Ella salió del escritorio y camino hacia el jovencito, que se estaba calmándose aunque sea un poco.

\- ¿M-Me conoces? – el niño apartó la mirada.

La chica miraba muy confundida ante sus palabras – No te conozco, pero ¿eso qué significa? – le pregunto muy confundida.

Pero sus siguientes palabras la dejaron en shock.

\- S-Soy el niño demonio…todos me odian sin razón aparente.

Para la sorpresa del niño, la mujer se lanzó al niño y lo abrazo fuertemente y este comenzó a llorar fuertemente mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

Mientras que ella se preguntaba el dolor y la pesadez de su energía.

* * *

La lluvia impedía que el niño saliese-que ahora sabía que su nombre era Naruto Uzumaki-que estaba durmiendo en una cama improvisada-para que se quedase en la biblioteca y no en otro lugar.

Y aunque no estuviese lloviendo, igualmente se quedaría con ella.

Ella cerró el libro y giro su cabeza para verlo. Ella aún estaba preguntándose por qué tenía esa energía tan pesada y tensa, como además de tristeza y odio en su mismo ser. Era imposible que un niño de su edad tenga esos sentimientos.

Antes de que pudiese seguir con sus pensamientos, la puerta se abrió mostrando a la persona que no quería ver.

A la antigua biblioteca, más de 50 años y, para ella, una horrible persona y apariencia, de cabello blanco sin tratarse con mucho cariño además de llevar un kimono que no combinaba con su personalidad.

\- Espero que la biblioteca te esté tratando bien – dijo, guardando su paraguas.

\- Si, no es la primera vez que estoy en la biblioteca como su guardiana – le comentó con una sonrisa falsa, aguantándose las ganas de lanzarse a está horrible mujer y patearla muy lejos de la biblioteca.

Ella se acercó a su escritorio, hasta que vio que detrás de ella estaba Naruto - ¿Qué hace ÉL aquí? – pregunto la mujer, señalando al niño de un manera nada amigable.

\- Es solo un niño. Si te hizo alguna que otra travesura en tú biblioteca/¡No es un niño! ¡Ni siquiera es humano! – le grito, haciendo despertar a Naruto y este se asustó a la antigua dueña de la biblioteca.

\- ¡Tú no deberías de estar aquí! – ella agarro una escoba y lo iba a usar para golpear a Naruto, que este estaba completamente quieto por el shock.

Antes de que pudiese acercarse más, la mujer se puso entre Naruto y la anciana - ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Hay que echar al demonio de este lugar!

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? – le pregunto perpleja - ¡Es solo un niño!

\- ¡Y tú una amante del demonio! – siendo segada por la furia, utilizo la escoba para golpear a la mujer delante de ella.

Pero ella lo agarro, se lo arranco y lo partió en dos con mucha facilidad, para después empujar a la anciana - ¡Lárgate de aquí! – le grito, haciendo que la anciana se enfurezca.

\- ¡Se enterará de mí! – se fue cabreada, cerrando las puertas muy cabreada.

Mientras que Naruto, agradeciéndole una y otra vez, mientras se agarraba de su pierna y lloraba.

Solo esperaba que ELLA viniese rápido, o tomara acciones con su propia mano. Y saldrá con sangre en las manos de esta aldea si era necesario.

* * *

Ella se despertó de la cama improvisada y miro hacia abajo, para ver a Naruto acostado en su pecho, utilizando sin mucho pudor sus pechos como almohadas. Ella suspiro y miró por la ventana y vio que era de día. Ella cerró los ojos, ayer fue un día muy duro para ella y no sabía si su advertencia sería que hablaría con alguien poderoso para sacarla del lugar o iba a traer a alguien, como un hijo o parecido.

Ella se levantó, sin soltar a Naruto y se sentó en el escritorio y vio como Naruto se acomodaba un poco por el repentino cambió.

La mujer sonrió ante la escena, pero eso cambio por el sonido de las puertas abriéndose y vio a varias personas, entre hombres y mujeres.

Ella puso una sonrisa.

Aquí estaban.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

Alianza.

La mujer miraba a los nuevos invitados que ella esperaba.

En total habían 3 mujeres, 2 hombres y una armadura.

La mujer más fácil de detectar, ya que era anormalmente alta para una mujer ya que medía más de 2.50 y además traía una armadura de color plateado con la excepción del casco que lo tenía sujetado en su cintura, reflejando que esta mujer tenía el pelo marrón, ojos negros y tenía un collar de un escudo y espada.

La segunda mujer tenía una armadura de cuero de color marrón oscuro, tenía un par de cuchillos y un arco de color verde, cabello dorado, sus labios estaban pintados de color dorado y lo más raro era que tenía orejas largas y puntiagudas.

La 3 y última mujer es de color morena, como si estuviese encima del sol por un buen tiempo, su ropa era la más casual, dándole un aire de civil promedio, camisa blanca y pantalones cortos que llegaban hasta las rodillas, su cinturón tenía forma de una serpiente roja, sus brazos estaban vendados como si tuviese quemaduras, ojos dorados, labios pintados de color rojo y traía un collar con forma de pirámide.

El hombre traía una armadura que se notaba más liviana que la de la mujer de color azul esmeralda, tenía un casco, pero cuando entró se lo quito, reflejando un rostro levemente joven, cabello amarillo como el trueno, un parche en el ojo y traía un collar con forma de rayo.

El último hombre que, a pesar de traer una ropa más casual mostrándose como un civil, en realidad era un guerrero y su espada grande y pesada en su espalda lo mostraba, además de ser el único-con la excepción de la mujer del arco-que traía un arma al aire y no ocultado como los demás, su franela de color negro y su pantalón del mismo color, cabello azul como el océano, ojos rojo sangre y sus labios tenia un color extrañamente natural de color gris, parecido como el pelaje y tenía un collar de un collar con forma de un escudo.

Finalmente, el ser de la armadura era imposible de ver su sexo, ya que era tan grueso y grande que era imposible de ver la forma del cuerpo de su integrante, además de medir 3.0, mucho más que la mujer de la armadura y de color negro como la noche.

\- Bienvenidos mis amigos. – aunque la bibliotecario quiso sonar amable, también se notaba cansada.

\- ¿Paso algo, hermana? – preguntó la mujer del arco un poco preocupada, haciendo suspirar a la mujer.

\- La verdad es que mucho. No tengo ni una semana aquí y quiero azotarle la maldición de la momia y entregárselo al primer animal con celo que encuentre.

El hombre civil de la espada gigantesca tosió levemente para suprimir la risa, mientras que los demás se miraban entre si impresionados.

\- ¿Eso por qué? – preguntó la mujer de la armadura pesada, hasta que vio al niño en sus brazos - ¿Acaso él tiene algo que ver?

\- En gran parte, sólo una mujer viendo a esta criatura como un monstruo. – gruñó ante el recuerdo de esa desagradable mujer.

\- ¿¡Qué?! – grito el hombre en completo Shock - ¡Eso es inadmisible, nuestra diosa jamás dejaría pasar este tipo de atrocidad! Voy donde esta ella para que tenga un mal rato.

\- Tranquilo. – dijo la mujer de las vendas, acercándose y tocándole el hombro – Nuestro propósito es hacer de embajadores de nuestro reino y tener relaciones en estas tierras. Si hacemos este tipo de actitud posiblemente nuestra misión fracase.

El hombre gruño y se aparto de la mujer – Voy a ver si hay algún libro interesante. – se retiro más adentro de la biblioteca, haciendo que la mujer de las vendas suspirase.

\- Pobre hombre, lo peor es que es un padre. – comentó la mujer de cuero.

La mujer de las vendas se acerco a la mujer que cargaba al pobre niño – Pero ¿Por qué esa mujer estaba diciendo esas cosas horribles acerca de este niño? Es muy tierno y debería de estar en su casa.

Y como si fuese una alarma, Naruto estaba abriendo los ojos y lo primero que vio es la mujer morena, haciendo que tuviese miedo al presenciarla. Pero se tranquilizó un poco al sentir la mano de esa amigable mujer.

\- Tranquilo, son amigos. – Naruto suspiro un poco poniéndose un poco más tranquilo, pero aún no apartaba esa mirada vigilante hacia esa mujer desconocida.

\- ¡Hola! – dijo alegre la mujer de la armadura, pero Naruto grito por ese grito y se escondió aún más en el escote de la mujer.

\- Uh…..¿Lo siento? – se disculpo la mujer muy confundida ante la reacción del niño.

La mujer de cuero se masajeo el mentón ante tal escena, además viendo la ropa que llevaba - ¿Qué clase de familia dejaría solo a este niño?

La mujer de la armadura bufo - ¡Díganme donde esta esos padres, - ella se estaba sonándose los dedos – voy a darles la lección para novatos de cómo cuidar un niño!

Naruto se apartó un poco para ver al grupo de extraños que estaba delante de él, conversando acerca de su situación actual.

Solo había dos personas que se preocupaban tanto por él.

\- N-No. – aunque susurró, todos se giraron para ver a Naruto, que se sintió un poco incomodo ante tantas miradas.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó la mujer de las vendas.

\- Padres….no tengo padres. – todas se miraron entre sí ante las palabras del jovencito.

\- Pero ¿no deberías de estar en el orfanato? – preguntó el único hombre del salón.

Naruto negó lentamente la cabeza – M-Me echaron hace mucho. Desde entonces vivo en la calle.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – la mujer que cargaba al niño en sus piernas miraba a Naruto impactada. Pero si lo que dice es verdad ¿por qué echaría a un niño del orfanato?

" _Pero ¿Qué tiene que ver con lo que dice esta señora desagradable?"_ la mujer abrió los ojos y giro su cabeza con una expresión peligrosa, viendo a través de la ventana.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó el hombre de la armadura ante ese cambió de actitud.

\- Ahí viene esa zorra. – exclamó enojada y las puertas se abrieron, entrando esa desagradable y asquerosa mujer.

Pero no estaba sola.

Al frente de ella y el causante de que la puerta se abrirse era un hombre de 30 años, una ropa de jonin estándar y su bandana ninja estaba en su cuello.

El hombre miró a las demás personas dentro de la biblioteca y miro al niño, que tenía miedo ante el hombre que acababa de entrar.

\- ¿¡Qué hace ese demonio dentro de la biblioteca de Kaa-san?! – grito el hombre, señalando a Naruto, mientras que su guardián abrazase más fuerte al jovencito.

\- ¿Quién eres? – gruño la mujer de cuero, mirando al insoportable hombre.

El jonin miro a cada miembro con extremo cuidado, analizando cada rostro para ver si reconocía a alguien – Soy el mejor jonin de mi generación y ustedes están obstaculizando la justicia ante este monstruo. – el niño abrazaba a su guardián, escuchando ligeros sollozos - ¡No mientas! – hizo varios sellos de forma rápida **– Katon: Endan (elemento fuego: bola de fuego)** **–** escupió su jutsu de fuego lanzándolo directamente a la mujer y al niño. En su camino se interpuso el ser de la armadura que choco contra él. Segundos después, cuando el humo se disperso, la armadura estaba intacta como si nada lo hubiese atacado.

El jonin miro fijamente a los demás, que sacaban sus armas-los que tenían a mano- haciendo retroceder al jonin.

\- Baja el arma. – el jonin abrió los ojos y se volteó rápidamente para ver al hombre que se había ido para leer, pero su cuerpo estaba cubierto de oscuridad, saliendo de la sombra de la mujer, tapando su boca y su mano, que se convirtió una cuchilla oscura poniéndolo encima de su cuello.

La mujer de la armadura, viendo que bajó por completo la guardia, se le lanzó hacia él, ahogándolo para después desmayarse y dejándolo caer cómo si fuese un costal de papas.

Mientras el que tenía a la mujer en sus manos, que estaba llorando por la escena tan bizarra que estaba, sintió como algo tapaba su boca y nariz, ahogando la hasta que perdió la consciencia.

\- Opino, – el hombre de las sombras soltó a la mujer como su fuese una marioneta que le corto sus cuerdas – que nos vayamos de esta aldea de porquería. Vayamos a otra aldea.

La mujer de las vendas suspiro. Primero el niño botado del orfanato y ahora un ataque hacia ellos – Muy bien. Vinny, – miro a la mujer que intentaba consolar al niño que estaba llorando – cárgalo, que nos vamos y/Vienen. – interrumpió el ser de la armadura con una voz tan profunda que era imposible saber el sexo de la persona del interior, que detrás del hombre de las sombras aparecieron un anciano con varias personas enmascarada.

El anciano miro a la mujer y al jonin inconscientes - ¿Qué pasó?

\- Lo que pasó, anciano, – las personas enmascaradas se tensaron un poco para actuar ante la ofensa de la mujer de las vendas – es que nuestras relaciones diplomática se fue al caño después de que tú jonin intentase atacarnos a mi compañera y al niño. – el anciano abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa – Ahora nos vamos. – antes de que la mujer se pudiese ir, el anciano se puso en su camino.

\- Lo siento por la actitud de mi ninja, va a recibir un justo castigo por su comportamiento. Disculpe por el nombre de la aldea.

La mujer miró al hombre y se volteó para ver a sus compañeros, suspiro – Después de todo, la reina quiere que hagamos relaciones diplomáticas. – miro al anciano con ojos serios – Pero si pasa algo similar, ya sea hacia nosotros o el niño, terminaremos nuestra posible alianza y nos iremos de esta maldita aldea.

\- ¿Niño? – el anciano levantó la mirada y abrió los ojos de sorpresa al ver a Naruto siendo abrazado por esa mujer - ¿N-Naruto?

\- ¿Lo conoces?

El anciano tosió un poco para quitarse la amarga sorpresa – Síganme. – se volteo y se fue caminando, siendo acompañados por los hombres enmascarados.

La mujer suspiro y se volteó hacia su grupo – Muy bien. Nos vamos todos hacia la dirección de ese estúpido anciano, pero prepárense por cualquier cosa. – fijo su mirada hacia la armadura andante – Y si ocurre algo, llévatelo al campamento del bosque. – la armadura asintió – Muy bien, andando y terminemos con esto.

* * *

El grupo estaban siguiendo al Hokage y lastimosamente el humor se estaba poniéndose a prueba gracias a muchas miradas alrededor del pueblo durante la caminata.

Algunos eran bastantes discretas.

Otros miraban a Naruto como si quisiese matarlo con los ojos.

Y aunque ciertamente el grupo se preguntaba el por qué de todas esas miradas, no podían preguntarles al anciano, ya que si desvío la pregunta acerca de su relación del niño, probablemente podía hacerse el ciego ante todas esas miradas, ya que no daba ninguna reacción ante todas esas miradas asesinas.

Aunque la misión del grupo era restablecer alguna relación diplomática, cada vez más ese posible futuro se estaba poniéndose más oscuro.

Al llegar a la torre, que era de color rojizo con una escalera del exterior que llevaba hacia la cima, además de tener soportes de madera donde estaban las mayorías de las escaleras.

Al entrar, vieron que habían más de esas personas enmascaradas además de ninjas y varios civiles. No sería raro por ser el lugar donde estaba el líder de la aldea, pero lo raro provenía que había civiles siendo custodiados por esas personas y por ninjas.

Y como los del exterior, miraban a Naruto con un odio abierto.

Antes de que alguien se cansase y le pegase una paliza para desquitarse, el anciano miro a esas personas con ojos duros.

Normalmente funcionaria, pero lamentablemente aún seguían mirando a Naruto para después irse.

\- Lo siento por eso. – se disculpo el anciano.

Pero esa disculpa, para el grupo, fue bastante amarga ¿Por qué no hizo eso afuera?

Después de subir las escaleras y ver a algunos civiles con ninjas siendo como escoltas. Lastimosamente, dos de ellos susurrando acerca de Naruto y no fue agrado del grupo.

Finalmente, al llegar a la oficina y soportar los ojos oscuros de la secretaria, llegaron a la oficina.

\- ¿Qué fue todo eso? – preguntó la mujer de las vendas, viendo al anciano con ojos rudos, mientras que el anciano suspiraba de forma agotada.

\- Soy demasiado viejo para esto. – susurro, pero a pesar de eso, la mujer aún tenía la mirada puesta en él – Probablemente sea una conversación muy seria. Creo que…Naruto-kun debería de estar afuera. – Naruto bajo la mirada ocultando su tristeza, ya que debería de estar sólo afuera.

La mujer miro a Vinny y a la mujer de orejas puntiagudas para darle un leve movimiento de cabeza, que no pasó desapercibido por el Hokage.

Cuando Vinny agarro la manita de Naruto, y este levantó la mirada para ver a la mujer de la biblioteca, para después sentir su mano izquierda siendo tomada por la mujer de orejas raras.

\- ¿Por qué no nos da un pequeño tour por la aldea? – preguntó la mujer de las orejas largas y Naruto asintió, con una pequeña sonrisa sabiendo que no va a estar sólo.

Cuando los tres se fueron, el Hokage miró de forma un poco más dura a la mujer de las vendas.

\- Pensaba que íbamos a hablar todos.

\- Y tú ibas a abandonar a ese pequeño angelito a la calle. – ella puso sus dos manos en la mesa para verle directamente a los ojos del anciano – Y si fuese por mí. Me iría lejos de esta maldita aldea y ese niño como nuestro nuevo compañero de viaje.

El Hokage negó con la cabeza ante las palabras de la mujer – Pero no se lo permitiría. Este es su hogar.

\- Y me importa un rábano si salió de una sagrada flor. – bufo la mujer – La aldea lo odia por alguna extraña razón y no permitiré este trato.

\- Pensaba que no lo habían notado. – susurro a sus adentros.

\- Y tengo un excelente sentido de audición. – el Hokage se tenso un poco ante esto – Ahora me voy. Que quedé en claro que toda posible alianza que íbamos a hacer queda completamente cancelada.

El Hokage se levantó, haciendo que las personas que estaba detrás de la mujer agarrasen sus armas y los anbus estuviesen detrás del anciano.

\- Esto es un secreto de la aldea.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Odiar a un niño indefenso que su único pecado es vivir?

\- No lo entiendes.

\- El que no es tiendes eres tú, anciano asqueroso. – ella chasqueo los dedos y los demás estaban saliendo del cuarto – Adiós.

Suspiro el anciano, viendo cómo la mujer se iba hacia la puerta.

\- ¿Los detenemos? – el anciano miro como la correa de la mujer se movía levemente, haciéndolo suspirar nuevamente.

" _Soy demasiado viejo para esto"_ – Muy bien. – la mujer se detuvo, estando al borde de la puerta.

El Hokage movió su mano para hacer retirar a sus anbus, mientras que la mujer les decía unas cosas a los que estaban afuera.

La mujer cerró la puerta y vio como el anciano hacia un simple sello.

\- Para que esta conversación no salga de esta habitación.

La mujer gruño, pero asintió y estuvo delante del escritorio.

\- Que tiene de especial Naruto.

* * *

Después de que los tres hubiese salido y que fuesen guiados por Naruto a un lugar llamado Ichiraku, un puesto de comida.

No había que ser una genio para saber por qué Naruto elegía este lugar de comida rápida y, sobre todos, mal para su salud.

Nadie dejaba pasar al niño.

Está pareja de padre e hija atendieron a Naruto y ambos atendieron a las dos mujeres de una forma entre amistosa y profesional, a pesar de que la niña aún fuese joven, quizás unos 10 años.

Además de que la niña se comportaba como una hermana mayor para Naruto.

Pero, antes de irse para ir a la casa de Naruto, le preguntaron "¿Por qué no adoptasen a Naruto?" solo faltó dos simple palabras.

"Consejo civil".

Mientras que las mujeres estaba hablando entre sí en voz baja y Naruto las guiaba, llegaron a su casa.

Decir que estaba abandonada era una dulzura.

La casa estaba tan maltratada y abandona que tuvo mucha suerte que aún estuviese en pie, además, en grafiti, estaba escrito "Muere demonio" en letras grandes y rojas, haciendo que Naruto agarrase fuertemente las manos de las dos mujeres, más por ansiedad que por miedo.

Al subir al segundo y único piso de esta residencia abandonada por la mano del hombre, abrieron la puerta y adentro había un desorden.

No un desorden cualquiera, sino que hubiese entrado toda una marabunta de gente a robar, dejando desperdigado todo al suelo. Desde ropa hasta la poca comida que había. Pero hasta la comida, que Vinny vio, estaba ya perder y no era consumo humano.

Las dos chicas se mordieron sus labios mientras que Naruto entraba a su casa.

\- ¿Q-Qué haces? – preguntó la mujer de las orejas puntiagudas, mientras que Naruto agarraba varias cosas y lo intentaba acomodar.

\- Guardando mi desorden. – las mujeres se mordieron los labios ante tales palabras, pero ¿Quién se lo dijo que era su desastre y no de un tercero?

\- Y eso es lo que haremos. – se escuchó una finalización de una conversación y pudieron ver que están su líder y el anciano.

Al ver el desastre que era el hogar de Naruto, el anciano suspiro – Naruto ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no hagas desastre en tú hogar? - Le regaño, haciendo que Naruto bajase la mirada y asintiese.

El anciano suspiro y miro a la mujer – Lo siento. Si hay otro lugar para/No, nos arreglaremos. – contestó de manera tosca, asiendo asentir al Hokage.

Cuando se fue el anciano, ella suspiro, mientras veía como Vinny quitaba la prenda de ropa de sus manos y lo cargaba y podía escuchar cómo lloraba, haciendo apretar su mandíbula de la furia interna que sentía.

\- ¿Cuándo nos vamos? – preguntó la mujer de orejas largas.

La líder inhalo para después exhalar, haciendo preocupar a todos, todos los que no estuvieron en la reunión de ese Kage.

\- El problema es que no nos podemos irnos con el niño. – explicó el hombre de la armadura.

Las personas que no estuvieron en la reunión pusieron un seño fruncido.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Vinny, portando a un Naruto durmiente en sus brazos.

La mujer cerró los ojos. Quizás no sabía mucho de estas nuevas tierras, pero si sabía lo suficiente. Ella y su grupo.

\- Es un Jinchuriki.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
